Wings of Fayte, 1: DarkFyre
by Lucky-Onigiri
Summary: As three cats are entangled in a ferocious fight for their lives, they must live through betrayal and torture to stay awake just long enough to destroy the DarkFyre, and save their world. Rated for some violence. Please read and review! Last updated: 5.26
1. Allegiances and Summary

**DarkFyre**

**(Wings of Fayte Trilogy)**

**By Lucky-Onigiri**

**Summary: **After a long, peaceful greenleaf, the Clans are getting ready for yet another harsh winter. However, there's plotting and betrayal from inside the Clans this leaf-bare. Mysticstar and Redhawk of NightClan, and Raavyn, the dark-colored rogue, have intertwined fates as they are brung together trying to stop the five way war that has broken out in the forest – which is further complicated by forbidden relationships, spies, and the silence of StarClan.

_Lame, yes? Forgive me, summaries are not my strong point._

**A L L E G I A N C E S**

**N I G H T C L A N**

**Leader:**_Mysticstar:_ Gray-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Deputy:**_Wolfshade: _Gray and brown grizzled she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**_ Rosepetal: _Young albino she-cat with pink eyes

**Warriors:**

_Redhawk:_ Mahogany-colored tom with gray eyes and tawny stripes

_Sunsplash:_ White she-cat with cream-colored points

_Blackstorm:_ Pitch-black tom with ice-colored eyes

_Thunderheart:_ White tom with green eyes and golden patches of fur

_Fallenheart:_ Pale, sunny-colored tabby tom with black eyes

_Darkmist:_ Dark brown, almost black she-cat

_Willowleaf:_ Light brown tabby, green-eyed she-cat with a white underbelly

_Daisypelt:_ Shy, white she-cat; golden eyes

_Panthershadow:_ Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes

_Snowfox:_ White tom with reddish shaded fur

_Firewing:_ Lithe, orange tom with golden eyes and white paws

**Apprentices:**

_Runningpaw:_ Black-and-white tom with gray eyes

_Gingerpaw:_ Light tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Blizzardpaw:_ Silvery white tabby tom with sapphire blue eyes

_Leafpaw:_ White she-cat with green eyes and light tan tabby patches

**Queens/Kits:**

_Fawnspot:_ Light cream she-cat with lighter stripes and amber eyes

_Bluefrost:_ Slender blue-gray she-cat with silver-green eyes

_Windkit (Fawnspot):_ White she-cat with a cream-colored nose

_Sapphirekit (Bluefrost):_ Silvery-blue tabby she-cat

_Maplekit (Bluefrost):_ Light brown tom with faint, darker stripes

**Elders:**

_Frostwing:_ White she-cat with a silvery sheen and blue eyes

_Cindershale:_ Dull-furred grayish tom; oldest tom in NightClan

_Lightstripe:_ Thin, light golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes


	2. C h a p i t r eOne

**DarkFyre**

**Wings of Fayte Trilogy**

**By Lucky-Onigiri**

**---**

**C H A P I T R E.ONE**

_My first story on this account – I had another one, but I lost both email and password. _xD _I hope you like this story, I adapted it from the plot on my RPG – some of the same characters are here too. So please read, enjoy, and review. There's more 'commentary' by me at the end of the chapter if you are interested at all in what I have to say. _P

Mysticstar leaped lightly onto the Darkstone, carefully avoiding the sharp stone edges. Her light blue eyes gazed carefully out at the horizon of the Clan , and she hardly had need of calling the summons for a meeting; nearly all of the Clan was there already. Suddenly very self-conscious, she hesitated, but then continued, realizing that as the new Clan leader it was her job to be strong.

"NightClan. I think you all know what this is about…" she faltered, and then continued on, more solidly this time. "After this recent battle over territory with SkyClan, our leader Foxstar lost his last life. I, as his deputy, will be your leader from now on, and ask for your support this leaf-fall and leaf-bare as we all make it through these hard times." There was a murmer of agreement from below her, and Mysticstar let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. The evening air, which had been getting cooler each night as leaf-fall approached, suddenly seemed comfortably warm as the new leader blushed slightly. "Now," she said, trying to sound more sure and businesslike, "I think it's time for me to select the new deputy."

There was almost an immediate change in atmosphere. Mysticstar had sensed it as well, last time there was a deputy ceremony. She had been chosen then, but it was the same this time; everyone was tense and excited, wondering who it would be, and would they be chosen?

"I say these words before StarClan," she began, "so that they may hear and approve of my choice." The she-cat paused for a moment, thinking over the cat she had picke,d making sure it was really the right one. "Wolfshade will be the new deputy of NightClan."

There was a great new shouting of approval from the new deputy's Clanmates as they called out Wolfshade's name and congratulated her. Wolfshade was a responsible, strong warrior who never failed in her duties. She looked pleasantly surprised, as well, when her name was called, and cast a glance and respectful nod at Mysticstar before joining in her Clanmates for a small celebration before they all returned to their dens.

---

The next morning, Mysticstar woke to the prodding of a small, soft paw. She groaned slightly, having been tired from everything that had happened recently, and was annoyed that any cat might come into her den going about waking her. But all the same, the young leader opened one sapphire eye and looked up. She was surprised, indeed, to see the medicine cat's face.

"Rosepetal!" she exclaimed, immediately rusing to pick herself up from her sleeping spot. "What brings you?" Mysticstar's thoughts rushed to the ones of some cat getting drastically hurt, some cat dying, some bad news. But she kept her voice and face calm as she waited for an answer.

Rosepetal seemed to sense her leader's inside panic, but showed no sign of it rather that saying, "Don't worry, nobody is any worse off. But…" she added, looking more grim. "I think I've gotten a sign from StarClan, but I want you to come with me and see it first…before it's known to the Clan."

The morning was crisp and cool, but not cold, and a slight breeze blew, barely reaching the cats below as it was blocked by the willows and leafy foliage surrounding the camp. The three kits were awake already, scuffling playfully outside of the nursery, and several warriors and apprentices had gathered around the fresh-kill pile, blinking sleep from their eyes.

It was nice for Mysticstar to see that the Clan was doing well. It had only been a week since the attack from SkyClan, and yet nearly all the injured warriors had been quickly healed by Rosepetal already. The only large wound left in the Clan was the one Foxstar had left when his last life had been taken from him. She was so deep in thought about this that when Rosepetal called her name, Mysticstar gave a start and it took a second for her to realize what they'd been doing.

"Oh, yes! Sorry," she said, and looked around her at the medicine cat's den, taking in the smell of fresh herbs and flowers. "A sign from StarClan," she murmured. "Not a good one, I assume, since you don't want the Clan to know?" the leader asked, and to her dismay the medicine cat nodded in confirmation, then stood up.

She padded silently over to a hole in the floor, grabbed something, and brought it up again in her mouth, looking slightly disgusted. For a moment, it looked to Mysticstar like some rare, dark herb, but then she realized it was a bunch of feathers…a dead raven.

There was a short silence, then Rosepetal broke it, setting the raven on the sandy floor between them. "I'm not sure what it means, but I am sure it was a sign from StarClan, for look at it more closely." She beckoned for her leader to lean forward and get better sight of the raven. When she did, Mysticstar could see that beyond the dull, black feathers there was a distinct starry sheen.

"And you found this outside of your den?" she asked the medicine cat, not knowing what she hoped the answer was.

"Yes."

Another silence. This time Mysticstar actually thought about the situation, trying to put pieces together. When something died, and it was a sign from StarClan, didn't that usually mean that there was something mortally hurt, dead or in danger of such that was of great importance to them? _Ah, but I don't know that!_ Scolded the she-cat to herself, remembering last night's worries.

Eventually, she said, "Well, I don't really know what it means either…do you think that someone will die? Or, is in danger of it?" Although as soon as she said it, Mysticstar wished se hadn't. It sounded kittish and worrisome.

Rosepetal shook her head, the ghost of a smile flitting on her face. "You need not worry so much," she said assuringly. "It may mean that, but I need to speak to StarClan to be sure of it. Before you start pinning bodyguards on every black cat in the Clan, I need to go to the Moonstone.

Redhawk yawned widely and flicked dew off of his ears. It was hardly dawn yet, but he'd been woken by the bustling and rustling of Rosepetal and Mysticstar, whom the leader had announced last night were traveling to the Moonstone, and they would not be there that morning. Redhawk was curious as to why they were going, but then figured that both of them had been acting odd since yesterday, being secretive and jumping whenever a cat went up to them and spoke to them.

For a few moments when he'd first woken and watched Rosepetal nudging some bitter herbs at the gray and white she-cat, the tom had been wondering desperately why they were going, and felt himself longing to go with them. He would be a guard, after all, and since traveling through SkyClan after a battle would be dangerous, it was all Redhawk could do to not go bursting out after them, begging to go with them like a new apprentice.

"Wanting to join them, are you?" came a slight voice from behind him. It was Fallenheart, Redhawk's old friend, who was sitting just behind him at the entrance. The skinny, light-furred warrior stood up and padded up side by side with Redhawk and looked out at the clearing, watching the two who were getting ready for their journey. Fallenheart's eyes were dull, caught the reddish-brown warrior. Fallenheart had always been somewhat weak in his health, having been mistreated by Twolegs as a kit, and was therefore, despite his clever skills, very delicate. It was at times like this that Redhawk wished he would just get over it and go see Rosepelt.

"Well," he said, trying to take his mind off of this problem, "yeah, I guess I was." He paused for a moment and let the wind ruffle his fur before going on. "But I know I can't. They didn't invite me, and if it's just them going without Wolfshade or anything then it's probably not something they want anybody else to know." But Redhawk knew that he was just trying to convince himself. Trying to convince himself that it was all the more reason he shouldn't go, and that to follow them would be indecent and unnecessary.

Fallenheart surprised him as he laughed, hoarsely. "You know, if you want to follow them, I'll cover you," he said. Redhawk was surprised.

"H-How did you…?" he asked.

"You've always been like that, Redhawk, getting into other cats' business," said Fallenheart, but when his friend looked that way, the pale warrior's eyes were glittering teasingly, not in a cruel manner.

Redhawk sighed and looked longingly at the two as they met near the entrance to the camp. He thought about it for a moment, and in that moment he knew he wold follow them. For some reason, it just felt right, like he needed to be there. And after all, they wouldn't have to know, he could trail behind them secretly.

So, as the leader and her medicine cat left, the redwood-colored tom stood up, nodded to his friend, and padded after them. It felt right then like it was his destiny – _but then again, _he thought, _that's just a fool's superstition._

---

A shadow maneuvered among the trees, and bushes rustled as the dark, slender cat snuck away from camp. They had overheard Mysticstar and Rosepetal discussing the sign – _Foolish cats, _they thought, _it really wasn't that hard to head them. _The warrior slid away from their territory and entered the dark forest at the edge of their territory. A black cat with blood-red eyes sat waiting for them, a long, whiplike tail swishing back and forth over his paws.

"So, do you have anything good for me?"

"Yes, DarkFyre," said the panting cat and quickly relay everything he knew to the black, shadowy cat before him.

**E N D**

_Okay, not very cliffhangery, but kinda Oooo-ish. Sorry this chapter was kinda short, the next one will be longer and better, and you will meet some awesome new kitties that I want to keep at my house but know they would scratch my face off if I did. Anyway, so if nobody noticed, which you probably did, DarkFyre is the name of the evil cat at the ending and the name of the story. Connection? Maybe, but you never know. Lucky-Onigiri's mind works in strange ways._

_So, until next time!_

---

**Next Chapter: **Redhawk unexpectedly tags along on the journey to the Moonstone, but who else do the leader and medicne cat unexpectedly meet? And who or what is this mysteriously mentioned DarkFyre? In the next chapter of Wings of Fayte: DarkFyre find out exactly what the DarkFyre is, and what the dead raven's sign could possibly mean, both for the Clans and for Mysticstar herself.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors. If I did, Silverstream, Tigerclaw, Hawkfrost, Stormfur, Spottedleaf, Lionheart, etc would never have died. And anyone who hates me for not killing off Tiggy and Hawketh can hate me all they want because I luff my bad guys. xD


	3. C h a p i t r eTwo

**DarkFyre**

**Wings of Fayte Trilogy**

**By Lucky-Onigiri**

---

**C H A P I T R E.TWO**

_Yep, I actually wrote chapter two. There is such a thing as continuing a story. But to be honest, I'm writing this before I even posted chapter one, so there are no 'thanks' for reviews or anything, and I dunno how you guys even liked chapter one yet. I hate that 3-day waiting period that FF makes you do before you submit anything. insert Jaws music_

_Anyway, I hope you like chapter two!_

_---_

Mysticstar leaped over a jutting stone just beyond SkyClan territory and landed neatly on her feet, trying to push aside the anxious and paranoid feeling that had landed upon her soon before. Rosepetal showed no signs of having this feeling, but maybe she was just hiding it too?

The sky was getting lighter as they went along, and had changed from a navy blue to grey, and was now a pale white-blue. Birds started fluttering out from their branches, going to different trees and then singing their high songs. It was a perfect day out, much like yesterday had been – Mysticstar hoped that Wolfshade would be able to act as leader in her stead for a day, but then, the thought, it was highly likely. Her first few days as leader hadn't been nearly as bad as she had first thought they might be.

"Stop here, Mysticstar, said Rosepetal, slightly breathlessly. "We can rest, I'm sure your paws are sore by now." Indeed, as they stopped to catch their breath and lay down for a bit, Mysticstar realized that her paws were a bit worn and tired after all, and was grateful that Rosepetal was stopping them. But then she realized that the medicine cat had something to say.

"Do you feel it too?" the albino asked, her pink eyes curious. "You know someone has been following us, don't you?" Mysticstar knew that if the situation were anything else, Rosepetal might have looked amused, but it was hard to tell what she was thinking then. Then she nodded, for inside she knew, once given the answer, what that feeling of hers had been.

"Shall I find them?"

Rosepetal nodded. "If you wish."

But then, the follower surprised them, as they emerged from the bushes and looked guiltily at both medicine cat and leader.

---

Mysticstar looked sternly at Redhawk. "You know that this is unacceptable, Redhawk," she told him, her eyes gazing into his, willing him to understand. "And that I should punish you for following us, when you must have known it was foolhardy behavior." The striped warrior looked back at her, not even shuffling his paws. She wondered if it was because of defiance, or something else.

"Yes, I do, Mysticstar," he said, unflinching. Finally looking down at his paws, he dipped his head to his leader in apology. The grass beneath him was, he noticed, a dark shade of green, but red, orange, and yellow leaves like fire covered it, creating a beautiful landscape that he had not noticed before.

And he was almost disappointed when Mysticstar shook her head and smiled, then heaved a relieved sigh. "However," she said, as Redhawk looked on in amazement, "I believe some thanks are in order. You didn't try to hide what you did, and indeed I am sure that you were going against your conscience when you followed us." Redhawk felt uneasy for a moment, and felt as he often did with Fallenheart, that she was reading his mind and not only guessing. He had never seen such a piercing gaze on his leader's face before.

There was a moment of silence, and then Mysticstar stood up, turned to Rosepetal and Redhawk, and nodded to them both. She was full of authority now, and even Rosepetal was surprised, judging by the look in her eyes. "Come, you two, we're going. Behind me."

It was not long before they came within sight of the cavern where the Moonstone lay, and Mysticstar, who had relaxed and set an easy though swift pace, felt a leap of joy, but there was also a tinge of unsureity.There was something just ahead that should not be there, and it gave off –

"What a scent!" exclaimed Rosepetal, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Like something sick, or dying." Mysticstar's stomach twinged at the thought.

"I could go ahead and check out what it is. If it'something bad…I did come as your guard, after all." Redhawk smiled slightly as he spoke, though it was in choking words, as the smell was nearly unbearable. He got a nod of agreement from both she-cats, and padded over a small hillock, leaving them waiting there.

When Redhawk returned, the smell got worse, and with him he half-carried, half-dragged a ragged bundle of raven-colored fur that with a jolt Mysticstar realized was a cat. "Looks like we don't have to go to the Moonstone after all," she murmered, and Rosepetal nodded. This had to be the cat meant for the sign.

---

The black cat sat up, still shaking, and leaned on Redhawk's side for support. They had dragged her through a clear stream and Rosepetal had been brave enough to give her a quick wash, so the smell wasn't nearly as strong. Still, the warrior looked away pointedly, and the young black she-cat gave a hiss of indignation.

"Just quit worrying about me," she said, pointing the clawed words at Mysticstar, who had insisted she be brung back to camp until she had regained full health – as a prisoner, of course, but not treated as one. But, same as the reply she'd given moments before, this new cat was steadfast as ever. "I'm all right, I just need something to eat and drink, get some rest, and I'll be fine."

But the rest of them insisted that she come. Rosepetal pointed out her injuries, most of which were very deep and it probably wasn't a good idea to be exerting herself even this much right now. All three NightClan cats could see that it was all the cat could to to keep herself up now, or she seemed dizzy and in pain.

Redhawk got a good look at her. She did have many hurts on her, some of which had been stopped by dried blood, some of which were rather fresh and left small red streaks on his fur when she shifted her weight. He could tell she must have been very pretty once, but now she looked starved, and the warrior could see most of her ribs. The she-cat's green eyes were also dull and gaunt, though the brightest shade of their color.

"Come with us," he told her, not pleading in his voice but sincerely hoping that she would give in, come with them, so that they didn't have to bear the worry of her on their shoulders.

When he spoke, she gave a start and closed her eyes for a moment. And as she opened them, the bright green had a new spark of fire in it. "No. I can't. Believe me, to get rid of my wounds would be wonderful, but I can't have all of you under DarkFyre's wrath as well. He would kill you, as he nearly did me."

Now they were curious. DarkFyre? It almost sounded like a Clan name, but there was something about it foreign and menacing. It caused Redhawk unease. "Who's DarkFyre?" he said, trying to repeat the name as this cat had said it. "And what is _your _name, anyway?"

"Raavyn," she said shortly, and stared into the distance. It was already a little past sunhigh, and they needed to go or leave her here soon or they wouldn't get back before the time Rosepetal had predicted. The Clan would be worried, and it may have been more stress than any of them would be able to take right then. Raavyn seemed to sense this, and sighed.

"The DarkFyre – he's normally just called that as a name, but it isn't really, nobody knows his true name – is a twisted, evil creature. He takes the form of a cat, but anyone who knows him can tell that that's not what his soul really is. He can weild magic and has a pair of wings like shadows." The effort of speaking a long string of words such as this drained the black cat, however, and she found it hard to keep herself upright, and she started to slip into darkness, struggling wildy to keep herself awake.

It was a rather silent decision, as Mysticstar, Rosepetal, and Redhawk picked up Raavyn together and proceded slowly back to camp. She was now unconscious, breathing shallowly, and it worried Redhawk to think of how powerful this DarkFyre was, if he had done this to her, and how strong Raavyn must be to have lived this far, with this many injuries. _But, _came a nagging voice, _what on earth could she have done that would have made him angry?_

_---_

It had been several days since Raavyn had come to the Clan, and she was recovering wonderfully, reluctantly grateful to the three for bringing her. She had admitted to Rosepetal how hard it had been on her and that if she had honestly resisted, she probably would have died. Both Mysticstar and Redhawk checked on her constantly, and though she was annoyed by the frequency of visitors, she felt a certain bond with them and usually got over her irritation.

And most of the other cats in camp liked her too. The kits costantly came to the medicine cat's den now, and asked her to tell tales of her life, which she gladly told them. The warriors all found it rather sad, but to the kits it was simply fascinating. Some of the apprentices, too, such as Blizzardpaw and Runningpaw, found her story intriguing.

It turned out that Raavyn had lived in the mountains nearby with humans as a kit, though as Runningpaw pointed out, she hardly looked it now. At a young age, she had gotten lost in the forest and taken by a band of cats led by the DarkFyre – every cat in the Clan now knew who he was. The DarkFyre had threatened her to stay, else she would have to be killed, for any cat who had seen their hideout and gotten involved with them must side with them or, as she so bluntly put it, die.

Being so young and frightened, Raavyn had agreed to join with the band, and had fought in many battles, for that was the order of DarkFyre, who sent out his cats, ones from this world and ones who were able to use magic, to fight battles for both territory and personal reasons often unknown to his followers.

She had lived this way for many moons, before realizing that it was not nearly a good idea to keep going on like that. She therefore tried to run away, having built up her strength and skill, but the DarkFyre (being who he was) had found out and stopped her himself. He'd said she had a fate that nobody but himself and Raavyn could understand. Would she come with him? For if she did, she would be honored above all else and have powers not even his second-ranking could understand. But she'd bravely and foolishly disagreed, ending her up in a large fight, left to die where she'd been found by Redhawk and the others.

Many times, Redhawk had asked, "Why do you tell the kits this? Their minds are still young, they need not know of such tragedy."

"It makes their minds stronger – more ready – for when the time comes and they must handle death and war," stated Raavyn plainly, but Redhawk had seen then a look in her eyes that told him what she would not – it was good to have someone, no matter how small, that could listen to her troubles and still be perfectly happy. To show her it was possible to be glad again after such a thing, Raavyn had needed proof, and here was a chance to get it she hadn't had before.

What it took to smile again.

**E N D**

_(insert witty comment here) Pretty nice chapter, I feel proud of myself – this chapter had about as many words in it as both chapter one, the allegiances, and the summary had. Longer chapters more action, and more time for me to be a Raavyn fangirl. I think you'll really like her. I'm sorry, am I being a geek? Okay, guys, please keep reading, and review – I love hearing what people think, except for when it's bad. But that's called constructive criticism! (wavecrash)_

**Next Chapter: **Sorry, I'm not doing these, it feels like the preview at the end of an anime and I dunno what to say without giving away everything.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. That's just as happy a thought as getting exactly what you want for Christmas.


	4. C h a p i t r eThree

**DarkFyre**

**Wings of Fayte Trilogy**

**By Lucky-Onigiri**

**---**

**C H A P I T R E.THREE**

_Thank you, Freeheart, for being the first one to read and review! And anybody else who reviews by the time this chapter gets out. I rush myself and always get straight to the next one. I probably shouldn't do that, but I like this story. So read it._

_---_

Since Raavyn had been in the care of NightClan, one moon had passed and she was out of the medicine cat's den now. The warriors had been cautious of her the first couple of days, but eventually they got used to her and most were respectful, if not friendly, to the black cat now. Raavyn had, in fact, earned many of the cats' friendships. In addition to Redhawk, Mysticstar, Rosepetal, and the kits and apprentices, warriors like Sunsplash, Firewing, and Wolfshade had taken a liking to this newcomer, even knowing of her dark past.

"You know, we really should find you a tom," said Wolfshade mischeviously, basking in the warm evening sun after a day's patrolling.

"What?" exclaimed Raavyn, her green eyes flashing.

Firewing reached over and took the vole Wolfshade had been chomping from her and started eating it himself.

"You've had too much to eat, now haven't you, Wolfshade?" he asked the deputy, and then turned to Raavyn. "She doesn't mean it. Or at least, I hope not," he added, eying the hiccuping deputy.

Raavyn remained silent, a smile on her face. She felt home and friendship with these cats, and even though some of them were a bit strange and not at all what she was used to, their presence comforted her. She wondered vaguely, as the orange glow made her sleepier and more relaxed, where Windkit was. She was supposed to be watching the kit, but when she'd run off to play with Sapphirekit and Maplekit, Raavyn thought that better than making Windkit stay with her and complaining about being bored.

As she thought this, the evening patrol came back into camp, Sunsplash, Blackstorm, and Blizzardpaw led by Redhawk. She got up, staggered a bit – she'd been sitting there for a while – and then ran over to them.

"Hey! Anything interesting?" she said, giving in to a wide yawn.

Blizzardpaw bounded ahead, a grin on his face. "Nope! Nothing!" he mewed cheerfully, and placed one paw in front of the other. "Raavyn, Raavyn, will you come with me tomorrow? I wanna show you something!"

The she-cat looked at him in surprise and puzzlement, then gave a nod, figuring that since she wasn't allowed to go on patrol, she might as well do this with her time. She did like the kits, but to be honest it might be a relief to her to get away from them for a bit. "Yep, sure!"

"All right!" Blizzardpaw called, and ran off to his friends in the apprentice's den.

Redhawk stepped over to Raavyn, trying to supress a smile as well. "I'll be right back," he said to her. "I've got to report to Mysticstar, but I'll be back to you with her in a little bit."

Raavyn nodded and then headed back over to Wolfshade and Firewing. Wolfshade was trying to wrestle the rest of her vole from Firewing, and they were indeed both struggling very hard. Firewing, when he looked up at her finally, said, "Oh, you're back! As you – ow, that's my ear, Wolfshade – can see, I'm trying to get my dinner back."

The deputy sat back and lashed her tail, looking angrily at the recovered vole and stared through slitted eyes at Firewing, planning on how to get it back. "Yeah, well you know what –" she pounced once again on top of the orange tom, "- I think, I think you really ought not to go with Blizzardbrain over there." She scuffled a bit, trying to reach her vole. "Gimme that!"

Raavyn looked at her, half in amusement and half in curiosity. Wolfshade was now nearly climbing on Firewing's back and reaching out for the vole with her teeth. "Why shouldn't I?" she questioned, steering clear of the vole as it tumbled out of Firewing's teeth and past her paws.

"Well," started the grizzled she-cat, "he's a little brat, you know, never – no, Firewing, it's mine! – shuts up." She raced over and once again attempted to bat the vole away. "It's lucky I'm not his mentor, because I would have given him a good cuffing. Panthershadow hasn't but I dunno why…Hey, Raavyn, why'd you do that?"

The black she-cat now had the vole in her jaws, clamped onto it firmly, and buried it while a horrified Wolfshade and a weary Firewing looked on. Then she covered it and looked seriously at the deputy, slightly annoyed at her. "Seriously, tell me, why not?"

Wolfshade sighed, sat down, looked wistfully at the small mound, and then wrapped her tail over her paws. "Well, for starters, like I said, he's a little brat. Second of all, all of those places he finds usually get him into trouble. You'd probably get into trouble too. One time, he found a fox's lair, and one time he accidentally found a place that was on PondClan's territory. Believe me, he needs to keep his paws in line," she finished, and Raavyn was silent for a moment, trying to figure this out.

However, before either of them could say anything else, Mysticstar and Redhawk approached, and the dark she-cat's eyes lit up. Wolfshade was her friend and the deputy, certainly, but these two at least were perfectly sane when they ate their voles. "Hi, Redhawk, Mysticstar!" she said cheerfully, forgetting for a few seconds what she'd previously been discussing. They nodded to her, and as the white moon came into the sky, it cast a silver, eerie light over the clearing, Raavyn shivered. But she shook it off, and told herself that there was no reason to worry. After all, why should she? Wolfshade hadn't really been in her right mind. It was perfectly fine.

---

The next day, Blizzardpaw nearly flew over to Raavyn as she emerged from the warrior's den in the morning and squinted against the cold, leaf-fall light. "Raavyn, let's gooooo!" he nearly yelled, and with the biggest grin on his face the she-cat had ever seen, bowled her over playfully. "Yep, come on, come on!" Then he got off and kneaded his paws against the ground in excitement.

Raavyn shook her head, dazed. Where had he come from? She hadn't seen him, coming out of the den. But then he head-butted her side, trying to move her along, and tried to stifle a yawn that came as he directed her through the forest, his silvery-white tabby pelt gleaming. "We had to go early! I swear you'll love it, Raavyn, but you need to hurry _up_."

They kept walking for several minutes, and the black cat wondered where on earth this place could be. Why was it so far away?And why did this scenery look familiar…

Around them were many dried ferns and short grass, and autumn leaves resting on the forest floor, having recently fallen from their branches. Blizzardpaw's claws made crackling sounds among them as they moved, but by instinct Raavyn kept her paws quiet. Why was that? She hadn't been out of camp, until now.

Then, Blizzardpaw turned around and stopeed her, his blue eyes gleaming with held-back excitement. "Okay, Raavyn, now you gotta promise you won't tell anyone, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she said, shrugging and not bothering to ask why it mattered so much. A cool breeze blew now, and ruffled the red and brown treetops as well as the two cat's fur. There was a strange aura about this place, and still she couldn't place what it was. It felt cold and alone, and yet the scenery was pretty and peaceful-looking.

Blizzardpaw nodded, still grinning. He winked, then said loudly, "All right, now come on in!" He pushed back a wall of ferns, and opened them to the most startling place Raavyn had seen in nearly a moon.

---

She gasped. The sun filtered in spots from behind the shade of the canopy of willows and ashes and birches. There was a stream in the middle of the clearing, with clear water and smooth stones, and some fish, as they watched, came sparkling by. There were ferns surrounding the place and the grass was lush, green, and soft, with lingering dew from the morning. It was beautiful, but Raavyn was shocked and afraid, and her first thought was that Blizzardpaw had to get out of here, she must get him away from here…

And yet he seemed so happy. He had now learned to catch fish from this stream and was concentrating on the water now, tail swishing in rhythm with the cool breeze and the birds' songs. But this was a curse, it wasn't real, and Raavyn knew it. Her memories were coming back to her now, and as Blizzardpaw concentrated on the stream, his eyes seemed glazed, unfocused, even though he was so tense in catching the fish.

Now, Raavyn saw everything wrong with this place. There were fish bones scattered about, where the fish had been eaten but the bones not dissolved into the earth. The ferns, though huge and green, were drooping and their color was dull. The trees looked unhearlthy, and the birds were calling out in sorrow, not in courtship or joy. There was no prey besides the fish, which were, now that she was noticing, a gold-red with spots and patches of black. The stones were black, though at first they looked natural and well-eroded.

She couldn't help herself. "Blizzardpaw! We have to get out of here," she hissed at him, and her eyes darted back towards the apprentice, who was looking at her angrily.

"No," he said. "I like it here. Better than the Clan. You should stay here too," he said. His voice was quiet now, more threatening. Almost like DarkFyre's had been. She shivered, and then, almost without thinking, she ran to him, paws slipping on the wet grass, and grabbed his scruff. Then, with determination, she threw him against the trunk of a birch tree, beaneath which he lay stunned for a moment, then sat up, blinking.

There was another moment of silence, in which Blizzardpaw sat staring at his surroundings in horror. "Raavyn…where is this?"

The she-cat sighed relief; he was back to his normal self. "Blizzardpaw, get out of here. You need to get out, just go through the ferns and run as fast as you can. But don't go back to camp!" she ordered, and then turned around.

"But, I don't know where we are – Raavyn, what's going on?"

"You were possessed, this is a cursed place. Now go!"

There was another silence, in which she noticed that the birds had stopped singing, even with sorrow, and there was no more wind. The fish had all swam away, and there were no more. The stream had gone still. There was nothing living, or moving here, but the two cats.

Blizzardpaw got up, but didn't leave. "I-I'm scared, where are we? I don't like this place, it's…" But he shivered, and couldn't continue. Raavyn ran to him, and pressed her muzzle against his forehead, but he was still shivering as if with cold. Then, with a start at the touch of her whiskers, he looked past her and yowled, "Raavyn! Look behind you!" There was a great fear in his eyes, and the black she-cat wished she could make him stop, he was like family, but she didn't want to look back, there would be something horrible.

_What am I doing?_ She scolded herself, shaking her head. _I should be protecting him, he doesn't even know what's going on. _So she turned, laying her tail on the apprentice's shoulder.

Standing there was a skeletal cat. He was pitch black, the black of night, and his fur even in the sunlight didn't change color or shine. His eyes were strange, for they seemed demonic and once Raavyn got a closer, terrified look, they were dark, blood-red. The cat's ribs stuck out, and they could see the shape of every bone in his back and in his tail. This was the very cat she had been running away from, for so long. This was DarkFyre, and he had found her, after his furious attempts to kill her had failed.

**E N D**

_OMG, a cliffhangery and overall angsty ending. Wheeee! I will try and have the next chapter done soon, I promise, as well as the next one of Strike of Thunder. Please review._

**Disclaimer: **If you are not Erin Hunter, there is probably no hope of you owning warriors. And as I am not Erin Hunter, there is probably no hope of that for me either. Thank you for your time.

**Word Count: 2, 018**


	5. C h a p i t r eFour

**DarkFyre**

**Wings of Fayte Trilogy**

**By Lucky-Onigiri**

**---**

_Will you look at that, I don't think this story is crap at all so far. A big thing for me, as all of my previous stories were. That is why you will never see them. They are in my Recycle Bin. Also a quick thanks again to Freeheart, the only –cough- reviewer of the story as of now, and to the reviewers of Strike of Thunder, whom I were surprised even took the time to bother reviewing lovey garbage like that._

_Sorry, I really am in a cheerful mood, I just like to say stuff like that, it makes me feel all good inside. (weird) Anyway, I think I'll just leave you wondering, and get on with the chapter?_

_---_

DarkFyre approached the two of them slowly. Raavyn stood protectively in front of Blizzardpaw, her eyes glittering with a mixture of determination, and fear. This demon sensed her fear, sharp as the cold winter air. He muttered a few words in a low voice and four stones from the bottom of the stream now floated upwards, creating a path that hovered slightly over the water. As the DarkFyre stepped across the river, the water stopped moving and hung there like a wavy, natural mirror.

"I see I have done my job with this doll," he said, smiling coldy, and casting a flick of his eyes at Blizzardpaw. "The young one really should guard his mind better, it was much to easy for me."

Raavyn gazed at her previous master in horror. "Why?" she whispered, and cringed slightly.

"Now, now," said the DarkFyre, having reached the other side of the stream and looking calmly, almost comfortably, happily, at the two of them, who showe such fear at him just being there. "There's no reason to be afraid, I haven't come to fight…today." He gave a rusty purr, although his voice stayed cool and smooth as the stones across which he had walked.

The sun did not shine into the clearing any more. There were dark gray, nearly black storm clouds that rolled in from the sky, and in the distance, thunder could be heard and a small flash of light from far away signaled a coming storm.

DarkFyre closed his eyes for a moment, and when they opened they seemed darker than they had been. "All I really wanted was to come and see you, Raavyn. How have you been? Have these little worms…been treating you well?" he asked the last question in a malicious, fierce way that the dark she-cat knew couldn't be good. As he spoke, Blizzardpaw blinked and then stood up behind her, veering around to face the demon himself. Raavyn whispered "No!" but he didn't listen.

"Stop it," the apprentice said shakily. It was taking Blizzardpaw every effort to control his shivering, to control his fear, and to not cry out for help like a kit under the claws of a badger. "I don't care what you do to me, but you can't hurt the Clan...or Raavyn. She…doesn't want…" but he couldn't take it, and collapsed, his breathing shallow.

Raavyn padded slowly to him, stood beside him, and then stared DarkFyre, the one she had followed for so long, in the eyes. "How can you do this to him? He's done nothing to you."

The DarkFyre looked in mock-thoughtfulness at her, the fake smile off his face now. He was dead serious. "I believe I haven't answered your other question. You asked me why. I really…just did want to talk." He lowered his head for a moment, and as he brung it up again, he transformed, something that Raavyn had seen only once before. Blizzardpaw had not, and he watched in astonishment.

The new form was taking place of this skinny, rancid cat that seemed impossibly dangerous. Large, midnight-colored wings adorned the back of a large, well-fed, nearly handsome young tom with eyes the color of ice, and just as cold, just as crisp. He looked nearly angelic. "I must say I do like this form better than the old scrap I've been hiding as lately," he claimed conversationally, and gave a malicious grin.

"So, Raavyn, why have you been hiding all of this time? Is it because you were afraid of my power, or disliked my true form? I can be merciful, you know, you just need to come with me. There is much more potential in you than you could ever know…"

Raavyn remembered him from a near year ago, when she had run into him as a kit. He had looked the same, and sounded the same, and at that time the young black cat had been terrified enough to join him. But now, his words seemed fake. She knew better now. Raavyn's only fear was that Blizzardpaw might consider his words, for this DarkFyre was a demon, and could use magic, if not just words, to achieve what he wanted. He had posessed the apprentice once before, he could do just the same thing now.

But Blizzardpaw was still glaring at him with hateful, wrathful eyes and she felt the tiniest prick of relief. "That's what you said last time, and even though I doubted you last time you tried to kill me."

"And I could have, don't you see, Raavyn?" he said, the smile fading from his features but his voice just as calm and unscathed as ever. "It was out of respect for you that I didn't go near your throat at all when we were fighting, or indeed you wouldn't be here, protecting this young worm."

The sky above was turning darker still, but none of the cats noticed this until thick, clear droplets of rain fell onto their pelts from the holes in the above foliage. The rain was falling hard and suddenly, without much warning, and DarkFyre spread his wings over his head to keep himself from getting wet. Raavyn and Blizzardpaw, however, were soaked within minutes.

And as the rain fell, hard, down upon them, DarkFyre stared steadily into Raavyn's eyes for an answer. But Raavyn couldn't think of one. The piercing, icy gaze bore into her soul and heart, leaving two scorched holes where it had been. Eventually, DarkFyre closed his eyes and sighed, almost as if in defeat. This was most unlike him, and when he looked up he seemed hurt.

"If you won't speak today, then I suppose I must come back later," he said, and spread his wings to his sides, ready to take off. "But remember, Raavyn," he added, "I never did speak to you properly. Yet." With that, the dark wings buffeted, air swirled, and within moments he was gone, leaving the two of them there, speechless.

A few moments passed. The rain was still falling hard, but it hardly mattered anymore, for they were already perfectly wet and cold, and couldn't possibly get any more so. Eventually, Blizzardpaw stood up, his normally wonderful and happy spirits succesfully dampened, like the rest of him. "I guess…we should go," he said quietly, and turned, without waiting for Raavyn, even though she soon followed close behind.

---

When they returned to the Clan, Mysticstar immediately ran to them, her eyes wide with worry. She was almost as wet as they were, and behind her came Redhawk, Rosepetal, Wolfshade, and Blizzardpaw's mother, Bluefrost. Mysticstar touched her freezing nose to each of theirs in turn, gave a shiver both of cold and relief, then ushered them into her den at the camp, leaving Redhawk and Bluefrost outside of her den.

"Now," she said, when they had shaken themselves off and made themselves comfortable in a bed of moss, "can you tell me what happened?" Her eyes showed signs of trying to be a responsible, strong leader but in truth Raavyn could tell she was mostly curious, and worried for what they had experienced.

Raavyn looked at Blizzardpaw, and in a silent decision it was her that had to speak first. "If you remember, when I came into the Clan I told you about my old master, the demon DarkFyre. Both yesterday and today, he posessed Blizzardpaw and told him, then led him, to come to one of his hiding places and bring me as well. We met him there, and he said he wanted to talk, but he didn't actually do anything."

She finished her tale rather lamely, not knowing what to say. He really hadn't done anything, after all. What was she supposed to say, that he'd attacked them or threatened them? He hadn't even done the latter of that.

There was a lengthy silence, and Rosepetal stood up to go stand by Blizzardpaw. She sniffed his head for a minute and then shook her own. "Come on, dear, you need something for shock." She helped him to stand up and led him out of the den, through which came the sound of pouring rain. Before she left, she gave a knowing look back to Mysticstar and the leader turned to Raavyn.

"Raavyn, I think you should know this…there's a prophecy. I didn't know how to tell you, but while you were gone, Rosepetal received a prophecy from StarClan, and it concerns the DarkFyre.

---

He, the DarkFyre, was in a tranquil, but dangerous, mood. He knew Raavyn would come to him eventually, whether on her own or by force. But as of now, she hated him, and feared him, just as all else did. Well, when he thought about it, the DarkFyre had to say that it only figured. After all, he had never told her that she had her own magic powers, and it wasn't just him. He'd never implied in any way that the power and potential he spoke of was real, in her.

There were a few heartbeats in which the large, dark demon, still in his true form, let his mind empty. When he jerked himself back awake, his ice-blue eyes were confused and he shook his head in annoyance. "Dove!" he called, and a pure white she-cat with the same color eyes as him, also with spreading, white-light wings, came serenely out of the shadows.

"Dove, I wish to speak with Raavyn. However, to do this with any success, I will have to use your magic." He spoke without looking at her, and instead looked into his reflection in the pool of dark, clear water at his paws, cast shadows upon by the walls of the cave.

The white she-cat gave a small smile, then nodded, coming to stand beside him. She looked into his eyes, hers becoming vague and cleared, and he turned to her, doing the same, then closed his eyes and murmered:

**The snow gathering on a crisp morning**

**The clear droplets that melt on your warm fur**

**Let me speak to the one I wish**

**No matter how far the eternity takes them.**

Dove grew translucent, and her fur grew glittering like a diamond, her wings spreading and carrying her to the top of the cave, casting rays of light everywhere. DarkFyre stood up, spread his own feathers out, and came to a level with her, then came to her, pressing his nose against the glittering sapphire that shone on her forehead.

**E N D**

_Okay, so kind of a weird ending, but I didn't really want to make the chapter drag on and on and on an on…etc. SO. The next chapter will probably be up Wednesday or Thursday night. _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Warrior's books, if I did nobody would read them. Yep. Dream on.

**Word Count: 1,748 (omg short)**


End file.
